Soccer has become a most popular sport throughout the U.S. over the past decade. Young players' leagues commence in the elementary school years, both as in-school and out-of-school organizations. However, as the popularity of the sport has grown, so have the lamentations of the coaches as to the lack of adequate training space and training devices. Daily, coaches are faced with surmounting these two problems. Even when field space is provided, there is seldom a facility nearby with suitable structures to serve as training walls. Most generally, soccer finds itself competing for wall space with tennis, handball, racquet ball and even jai alai enthusiasts. Consequently, even adequate wall areas which might allow young players the opportunity of practicing on an individual basis are often at a premium. However, even when such facilities are available, weather conditions may become a factor. Under inclement conditions, the soccer player is now frequently faced with the need to seek space in a gymnasium, where competition is even greater than it was in the open field.